Las cinco fases
by xjapan
Summary: Llega un momento de nuestra vida en que se debe de pasar por estas cinco fases negación ira tristeza negociación y finalmente la aceptación para entender lo que es evidente pero cuesta admitir Lin Shun lo sabia ( regalo para Eagle Primecee basado en los hechos del juego de rol Kammi University del foro Anteiku)
1. Chapter 1

Las cinco fases

Capitulo uno

El hilo rojo

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno este fic es un fic para mi amiga Eagle Primece basado en los eventos del foro Anteiku y el foro yo amo hetalia y tu espero que te guste

El psiquiatra escuchaba atentamente el relato de su joven paciente el cual ya llevaba casi dos horas hablando, cualquiera en su lugar podría aplicar la típica terapia para un el típico paciente adolescente que estaba pasando por un estado depresivo con complejo de inferioridad ... Pero para Senpai Bonnefoy como la mayoría de los estudiantes lo llamaban ese caso en especial era el mas extraño, interesante y gracioso con el que se había topado pues Shun el joven al cual trataba en ese momento no era ni depresivo ni mucho menos con antecedentes de suicidio.

Se trataba de un jovencito que no pasaba de los 16 bastante inteligente acostumbrado a ganar y hacer lo correcto con cierto sentido de justicia y un corazón de oro lamentablemente también era muy ingenuo y bastante tímido como para hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí hablando con el psicologo francés el cual tras oír cada palabra de muchacho lanzo una pregunta

— dime una cosa Shun esa chica de la que me hablas ¿no es la misma que te llamo la atención hace un mes?

— si senpai pero seria egoísta de mi parte intentar algo cuando a mi hermano también le interesaba y peor aun si me pide ayuda

— entiendo te preguntare algo sin afan de incomodarte ¿hasta cuando dejaras de preocuparte por otros y empezarás a preocuparte un poco mas por ti? Yo no digo que seas egoísta ni mucho menos pero deberías ser mas expresivo con tus sentimientos— dijo el francés con seriedad

— supongo que quizás por ello estoy aquí hablando con usted Senpai aunque siendo honestos me temo que jamas encontraré a esa persona — dijo con cierta resignación

—a veces puede tardar muchacho pero llegara el momento en que la encuentres te dejare una tarea — de su cajón del escritorio saco un hilo color rojo — llevarás esto contigo el tiempo suficiente y cuando llegue el momento le daras el otro extremo de tu hilo a la persona que tu creas que es la indicada para ti claro que tendrás que pasar por las cinco fases para estar seguro de que ella es la indicada negación, ira, tristeza, negociación y aceptación

— ¿pero como sabré cuando la encuentre?

— tu corazón te lo dirá

Mas tarde

Tras salir de la sala de psicología el muchacho caminaba distraído pensando en las palabras que el psicólogo le había dicho no sabia que pensar "quizás no halle a la indicada para mi" pensaba con cierta ironía tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que chocaba con alguien — perdone — se disculpo bastante apenado

— lo siento amigo — se disculpo una voz femenina se trataba de una chica de rasgos latinos no vistos antes por el asiático ella tenía el cabello negro atado a una cola de caballo de ojos cafés de tez morena y cejas algo pobladas que le dedico una sonrisa tímida el muchacho se quedó completamente inmóvil poco después recupero la compostura cuando ella le hablo — ¿esta usted bien?

—¿eh? Etto etto si si estoy bien amm ¿y usted? — por alguna razón su rostro enrojeció completamente

—me alegra mi nombre es Evangelina Morales mucho gusto — dijo la muchacha presentándose

— es un gusto conocerla señorita Evangelina mi nombre es Lin Shun Wang — igualmente se presento de manera respetuosa tímidamente

Poco tiempo después fue tomando confianza aunque tenia cierta timidez al hablar con ella

— así que usted viene de China

— algo así de Macao para ser precisos

— ya veo su cultura debe ser muy interesante señor Lin

—no es nada en realidad ¿puedo saber de donde es usted?

—soy de Bolivia un país perteneciente a latinoamerica

—ya veo debe ser interesante espero poder aprender mas de su cultura

—quizas pueda enseñarle algo mas — dijo ella con una leve sonrisa finalmente llegaron a la habitación de ella — bueno esperó volver a verle señor Lin

— lo mismo digo señorita Evangelina fue un placer

Poco después de que ella entro el entro a su habitación aunque no pudo dormir no podía sacar a la chica de su cabeza término retratándola en una pintura negó violentamente con la cabeza tratando de conciliar el sueño al siguiente día hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho... Correr en busca de Senpai Bonnefoy para pedirle un consejo

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo uno espero te haya gustado Eagle aclaro Evangelina no es mia si no que pertenece a Eagle Primecee nos leemos en el siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

Las cinco fases

Capitulo dos

Fase 1 negación

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso y un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Eagle Primece por el apoyo tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible espero te guste

Lo primero que hizo fue correr en busca del psiquiatra cuando se encontró con su amigo y compañero de habitación Cristopher

— ¿ no te enteraste ? Mi primo esta amm un poco indispuesto

— no me digas la profesora Carreiro ¿porque no me sorprende? Ahora entiendo porque me saco rápido de la sesion

— bueno ambos sabemos que Fran se muere por Carreiro ¿y tu como estas? Te vez algo nervioso

—a decir verdad no pude dormir del todo

No teniendo mas opción se dirigió al salón de clases la profesora Braginskaya adelantaría hora porque la profesora Carreiro se encontraba algo ocupada lo cual mas tarde confirmaría el rumor lo que no imagino es que en el salón se encontraría a la chica que le había quitado el sueño la noche anterior cosa que por alguna razón hizo que sus mejillas ardieran

Mas tarde

—hola buenos días chicos tomen asiento vamos a comenzar la clase — la profesora Braginskaya se veía bastante entusiasta — coloquence en parejas porque retrataremos a sus compañeros

La mayoría de los chicos ya habían encontrado su pareja aunque algunos habían puesto sus ojos en la chica de Bolivia por alguna razón el asiático se les adelanto

—nihao espero no le moleste que sea su compañero — dijo algo ruborizado

— no se preocupe señor Lin me agrada su compañía - dijo con una leve sonrisa

—recuerden pintar las facciones de sus compañeros de manera correcta

Durante la clase se mantuvo concentrado en la pintura por alguna razón su rostro era un tomate cosa que no paso desapercibida para Braginskaya y para algunos de sus compañeros que soltaban algunas risitas o alguno que otro comentario que ingnoro olímpicamente al igual que la latina por alguna razón también se sonrojo

—bueno jóvenes término la clase entreguen sus pinturas en el escritorio — ordeno la profesora mientras la profesora Carreiro estaba ya parada en la puerta

— amm yo... Le agradezco por lo de hoy — dijo algo nervioso

— no tiene nada que agradecer ¿se siente bien? Parece que tiene fiebre tome este remedio le ayudará

— mu- muchas gracias descuide estoy bien

"Das pena amigo" pensó Cris al ver la escena luego se alejo del lugar y marco un número que conocía de memoria

— _¿ sabes que te puedo demandar por acoso? —_ respondió una voz femenina del otro lado

— las conversaciones inician siempre con un hola ¿sabes?

— _hola no molestes_

— que carácter mon cher Jade no se te ocurra colgar o juro que te buscaré hasta donde estas

— _bueno ¿que quieres?_

—no te molestaría en la red de intercambio si no fuera importante se trata de tu primo esta actuando muy extraño

— _tomo el primer vuelo hacia aya xie xie_

—bien te veré en la terminal

Mientras

—me dijeron que me estabas buscando mon ami — dijo el francés

— amm ah decir verdad si senpai algo esta pasandome — el muchacho le contó lo que había pasado con cada palabra se sonrojaba mas cosa que provoco que el francés soltarara una sonora carcajada y molesto un poco al asiático

— hon hon hon te dije que fueras paciente parece que ya la encontraste

—¿que? No no no no imposible acabo de conocerla hace 8 horas 10 minutos y seis segundos

—¿asi? pues parece que tienes medido ese tiempo ¿sabes cual es la primera fase? La negación así de simple te darás cuenta por ti mismo

En ese momento Feliks llego corriendo —¡ como que paso algo perturbador? — llego con el periódico diciendo que había ocurrido un homicidio en el restaurante Ichiracurus Ramen poco después notaron policías en la escuela

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Las cinco fases

Capitulo tres

Fase dos Ira

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo del fic primero que nada quiero agradecer a Eagle primece por el apoyo bueno espero les guste

En ese momento se encontraban dos policías de muy mal aspecto en la escuela — ¿es usted Evangelina Morales?

— si soy yo ¿porque la pregunta ?

— es sospechosa de un caso de homicidio

— ¿disculpe puedo saber que pruebas tienen?

— no preguntes solo ven con nosotros ser inferior — en ese momento la chica con justa razón se enfada y los patea a ambos

—¡escuchenme bien par de idiotas se referirán a mi con respeto entendieron!

En ese momento ambos se miraron y la tomaron por la fuerza hasta que alguien les lanzo una especie de bomerang

—¡ la dama dijo que no! — se trataba de el asiático que se expresaba con una frialdad nunca vista cosa que los policías hicieron caso omiso y lo tomaron a el también como sospechoso sin que el senpai pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos

—¡ Isa diles a Yao y Anya que me alcancen en la delegación esto no se quedara así!

— vale les alcanzare

Y así lo hizo llamó a Anya y a Yao para que les alcanzaran en la delegación en aquel lugar donde los policias se llevaron a ambos como chivos espiatorios

Mas tarde

En ese momento el psiquiatra y la profesora Carreiro lograron sacarlos de ahí en claro obviamente Eva e Isabel les dijeron sus cosas necesitaban asimilar muchas cosas

—le agradezco lo que hizo por mi pero usted también se arriesgo demasiado

— descuida se que hubieras hecho lo mismo *suspiro* — se dio cuenta de algo — lo lamento disculpe que le tutie

— descuide no se preocupe bueno han sido muchas emociones amm debo irme ya muchas gracias señor Lin hasta mañana — le dio un beso tímido en la mejilla y notó que se le cayo algo una fotografía de ella acompañada de un joven peruano bastante atlético y atractivo — perdone hasta mañana

— no se disculpe no es algo que me competa buenas noches le veré mañana

Mientras tanto la profesora Carreiro noto algo y meneo la cabeza — ay es demasiado transparente Eva venid necesito que hablemos

Mientras

El asiático sentía algo raro en el corazón era algo que jamas había sentido le dolía pero no sabia como definirlo hasta que por fin decidió desahogarse —¡ idiota idiota!— se decía molesto así mismo —¡¿ como pretendias que una chica como Eva se fijara en alguien tan inmaduro y poca cosa como tu?! — en ese momento pateo un balón el cual dio justo en la cara del senpai

Mientras con Eva e Isabel

—oh vaya así que os interesa — decía Isabel un tanto confusa

— umm algo así — se sonrojo un poco— pero no quiero apresurar las cosas con el quisiera conocerlo mejor y quizás ya tenga novia

— umm que yo sepa no pero es bueno que no quieras apresurar nada con el lo mejor es que se conozcan para poder empezar una linda relación os lo dice alguien que lo aprendió por las malas jeje

— lo dices por Senpai Bonnefoy ¿verdad?

—pues ...

Mientras

—¡no solo me molesta que hayas golpeado mi hermosa cara me molesta aun más que estés recayendo! —el francés dio un largo suspiro y se calmo —¿porque dices esas cosas?

—¿¡ no lo entiende?! No puedo competir con ese sujeto solo me vera como un amigo ... Igual que Soo Jin igual que Angelina igual que todas *suspiro* esto no esta funcionando

El francés se volvió a reír era demasiado obvio y transparente como para disimularlo — hon hon hon segunda fase mon ami la ira para tu información ese joven es su hermano mayor y ya tiene novia los celos aveces ciegan te lo dice la voz de la experiencia *suspiro* tranquilizate no apresures las cosas

—arg esto es demasiado complicado vaya vergüenza

— no pasa nada es normal y ¿hablaras con tus tíos?

— rayos la reunión lo olvide

Los Wang eran cuatro hermanos Yao Lin Xiao y Mei desgraciadamente sus padres habían fallecido y los cuatro fueron separados Yao se quedo con la familia de su prima Chun Yan Xiao con unos tíos de Inglaterra Mei con sus tíos de Portugal y Lin con sus tia Azucena y su tío Heracles aunque Yao había cumplido la mayoría de edad y recuperado la custodia de sus hermanos menores ellos aun estaban al pendiente y justamente iban a la reunión acompañados de una niña pequeña de unos cuatro años llamada Anzu y su asistente quien cantaba esto

— _**y esta es la historia pongan atención de como mi vida se transformo cambio de arriba a abajo y yo nunca pensé que seria el príncipe de todo Blair air , En Filadelfia nací y crecí con goma de mascar y basket era feliz sin preocupaciones ni prisas ni nada nada de escuela instalado en la fiaca y luego unos maleantes aun ignoro porque buscaron problemas y me les enfrente mi mami asustada muy sería me dijo te mudas ahora mismo con tus tíos a Blair air , llore y suplique de noche de día pero hizo mis maletas y me envió con mi tía me dio un gran beso y un boleto de avión y yo dije Will que resignación tome el vuelo y una copa de champán que clase de jugo es este dije Will ¿que le vamos a hacer? Llame un taxi que decía fresco yo no se porque no le di importancia y lo aborde y me dije a mi mismo casi estas en Blair Air ¡ Alfin llegue a una mansión de lo mas elegante le dije al taxista ponte desodorante mirando mi reino me dije al fin a llegado el príncipe de todo Blair Air ! ¡ Au!**_

Mientras el pobre de Heracles se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer esto la pequeña Anzu aplaudía y a el y a Susy no les quedo de otras mas que reírse y aplaudir también aunque también les preocupaba un poco su sobrino

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Las cinco fases

Capitulo cuatro

Fase tres tristeza parte uno

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada un agradecimiento a Eagle primece y Rainy por el apoyo y la recomendación espero les guste

Justo hoy era la reunión de padres y maestros el director Romulo los recibía con mucho entusiasmo en especial a las damas por suerte el director Germán y la perfecta Helena estaban ahí para controlarlo

— bienvenidos todos queremos que sepan que en esta escuela estamos a la vanguardia de las cosas por lo tanto esta es la primera generación en recibir damas en el instituto — dijo el director contento

La academia W originalmente era un instituto exclusivamente para varones pero cuando Romulo Vargas tomo el mando optó por recibir mujeres en la academia cosa que hasta el momento funcionaba a la perfección

Mientras

—hon hon hon veo que ustedes quieren saberlo todo ¿no es así? — preguntó el senpai con una sonrisa

— ah decir verdad nos preocupa un poco la situación — le respondió Azucena

— no se preocupen su sobrino esta bien solo debe pasar por las cinco fases ya sabemos todos cuales son descuiden he visto un gran avance con el y creanme la chica es encantadora

Mientras

La profesora Anya también conversaba con algunos estudiantes entre ellos nuestra parejita ejem digo nuestros amigos

— no sabía que se dedicaba a escribir profesora Braginskaya — decía Eva con curiosidad

— bueno no soy un prodigio pero hago esto de vez en cuando — dijo ella sonriente mientras observaba a la pequeña Ansu junto con su primo observar los libros — ah ah ah ah ah este no Lin, es un poco hardcore para tu inocente mentecita — dijo la rusa quitándole un libro con el titulo "la espía internacional"

—disculpe digame ¿hay algún motivo por el cual esta reunión ?

— umm bueno tu sabes que esta es la primera vez que se aceptan chicas en el instituto supongo que el director quería conocerlos

Mas tarde

El director Romulo había decidido que se haría una competencia chicos vs chicas para demostrar capacidades de cada uno o esa era la idea de no ser por cierta pequeña traviesa que se metió a la cabina comenzando a hacer llamadas de broma y otras travesuras para vergüenza del pobre asiático claro que esto no dudo mucho ya que fue atrapada por sus padres mientras hacia rabietas

Más tarde

— su primita es muy linda señor Lin — decía Eva con una sonrisa

—xie xie a veces es un poco traviesa pero creo que sin ella mi vida seria algo aburrida

— ya veo

La niña solo los observaba cuando se le ocurrió preguntar — oye primo Lin ¿es tu novia? — pregunta la pequeña con toda la inocencia del mundo haciendo que este se sonrojara a mas no poder

—etto etto sólo somos amigos — respondieron ambos bastante nerviosos

— pues parecen otra cosa uh ahí viene mami — dijo la niña viendo a su mama acercarse

Poco tiempo después inicio la competencia por alguna razón el muchacho tenia sentimientos encontrados no sólo por lo que dijo la pequeña Anzu sí no por lo que paso en los últimos días sin mencionar el encuentro de Kalusha asistente de sus tíos con Kaja asistente de la profesora Anya.

A los pocos minutos fue su turno en el salto de barras aunque no estaba del todo concentrado " _me pregunto si me corresponderá ... O quizás sólo me vea como su amigo_ pensó en sus tíos poco después _"¿realmente no fui molestia para ellos?" "es extraño hacia mucho tiempo no me sentia así" "¿que es esto?"_ miro hacia abajo aun sostenido de la barra tratando de mantener el equilibrio " _ahora que lo pienso tía Susy realmente se parece mucho a mama"_ sonrió levemente pero esto se perdió cuando no logro sostenerse de la barra cayendo hacia abajo _"¿morire?"_ se preguntó mientras caía aun inmerso en sus pensamientos aunque la caída fue rápida ni cuenta se dio cuando todos los presentes se acercaron a auxiliarlo.

— soy un pésimo hermano y un pésimo sobrino ¿verdad? — preguntó con una leve sonrisa

— por supuesto que no aru — decía Yao

— tranquilo no te esfuerces ya vienen los médicos — decía Heracles tratando de calmarlo

—xie xie — miro al psiquiatra — senpai lamento no cumplir con la tarea que me encargó pero si salgo de esta ... — miro a Eva — escucharé a mi corazón en vez de mi razón — dijo dando a entender que no se daría por vencido y ganaría su corazón

Poco después llego la ambulancia Eva fue con ellos al igual que Yao Susy y Heracles mientras los profesores y el director trataban de calmar a los demás

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado quise agregar un poco de drama en el siguiente capítulo volverá el humor nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

Las cinco fases

Capitulo cinco

Fase 3 Tristeza segunda parte

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste

Para cuando se dieron cuenta toda la escuela se hallaba en enfermería ya que algunos también resultaron heridos pero mas que nada era para enterarse del chisme

Jade quien acababa de llegar estaba como leon enjaulado y no era para menos mientras Cristopher trataba de calmarla los demás estudiantes hablaban de lo ocurrido pues el asiático solo se había golpeado la cabeza y lastimado su brazo izquierdo pero había sobrevivido cosa que nadie se explicaba

—¿ como pudo el estirado sobrevivir a semejante caída maldicion? — decía Lovino

— seguramente por el entrenamiento que tuvo da — decía Ivan con calma

—y si ... Emily ya iba a decir una tontería

—¿ y si que Emily? — pregunto Maddy

— ¿y si es un androide como numero 18?

—¡¿ como crees? En serio ver anime te afectó el cerebro —le reclamó Maddy

—¡ no digas eso maldicion! Si el estirado es un robot la humanidad esta condenada a desparecer

—¡¿ what?! ¡Kyaaaaa!

—¡ jóvenes ! — Anya ya había perdido la paciencia —si no tienen nada mas que hacer hagan el favor de retirarse y dejar a la doctora Vargas hacer su trabajo

Mientras en el hospital

— no me explicó como perdió el control de ese modo — decía Yao visiblemente preocupado

—¿señor Yao ya había pasado antes ? — pregunto Eva

—*suspiro* solo una vez aru cuando nuestros padres murieron estuvo en shock durante días aru fue un momento difícil —respondio con tristeza — hacia tanto que no le había escuchado cantar o tocar el piano aru creo que tu le devolviste la ilusión — sonrió un poco a la boliviana cosa que hizo que se sonrojara

— solo deseo que este bien el ha sido muy dulce conmigo — dijo sonrojada

En ese momento el médico salió — familiares de Shun Wang

— aquí doctor ¿como esta? — pregunto Azucena

— el esta bien solo se fracturó un brazo y se golpeo un poco la cabeza pero no ha perdido ninguna facultad ya despertó pueden pasar a verlo

En ese momento entraron a verlo pero hubo un problema —¿ quien eres? — le preguntó a Yao

—¡ no puede ser! ¡doctor!

El medico entro al lugar y examino al chico no encontró nada extraño solo que ... —¿ como te llamas jovencito ?

— Lin Shun Wang

—¿ cuantos años tienes?

— doce

—¿ que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

El asiático lloro al recordar el accidente en el que sus padres murieron— el accidente no pude hacer nada

— acompañenme — ya afuera explicó lo ocurrido — quizás el golpe haya sido el causante de la perdida de memoria

—¿que deberíamos hacer doctor? — pregunto Heracles

— creo que es mejor que lo lleven a casa es bueno que este en entorno tranquilo y conocido para que poco a poco vaya recordando

Mas tarde

—mon diu ha perdido la memoria esto no es bueno —dijo el francés

— ¿que queréis decir con eso tío? — dijo Isabel

—¿nunca se han preguntado porque Atiendo a Lin verdad? El chico estaba en estado de shock era mucho mas inexpresivo de lo que es ahora tanto a sus tíos como a mi nos tomo tiempo hacerle entender que no fue su culpa por suerte ha salido adelante y mas ahora que ya ha hallado otro motivo para hacerlo

—¿quereis decir que.?

— exacto las fases tres y cuatro son las mas difíciles si logra superar estas con éxito la fase cinco de aceptación sera pan comido ese muchacho me recuerda a mi cuando tenía su edad hon hon hon

— imposible tío el si es un caballero

—¿que quieres decir?

— hagan silencio ustedes dos que ya vienen

Anya alcanzo a ver que llegaban pero noto algo diferente no recordaba nada razón por la cual se portaba un poco nervioso ante sus compañeros y profesores a la única que parecía reconocer era a la pequeña Anzu a pesar de que en ese entonces era sólo una bebe.

Días después

Con el tiempo poco a poco lograba recordar lo que paso en esos años gracias a sus tíos su hermano las profesoras Carreiro y Braginskaya el senpai y a ella a Eva que estuvo con el en todo momento

—en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que ha hecho por mi señorita Evangelina

— no tiene que agradecer señor Lin al contrario usted me ha dado algo muy valioso ... Me ha tratado con respeto es de las pocas personas que no me vio con racismo o asco

—¿ porque habría de mirarle de esa manera? Perdone el atrevimiento pero ... — se sonrojo demasiado — es usted muy linda

—vaya eso es muy amable de su parte — dijo sonrojada estaban un poco mas cerca que en otras ocasiones

— podría... Amm yo...

En ese momento Anzu se acerca a la pareja "molestar a alguien"—quiero jugar — dijo saltándole encima a su primo

—Anzu ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que no saltes encima de las personas

— entonces jueguen conmigo

A ella le pareció muy tierna la manera en la que se llevaban los primos —de acuerdo pequeña ¿a que jugaremos?

— ¡vamos al parque!

Y así fue la llevaron a los juegos la niña se divertía bastante con ambos aunque a veces se le salían cosas como "¿cuando se casan? ¿tendran muchos bebes ? O cosas por el estilo que los habían sonrojar pasaron todo el día en el parque hasta que ella se canso y fueron a dejarla con sus padres.

— le agradezco que nos haya acompañado Eva

— no tiene porque agradecer al contrario fue algo muy grato

Ambos habían guardado silencio cuando se escuchó acerca del 14 de Febrero en ese momento por vez primera el se atrevió a hacer a un lado su timidez y pregunto

— ¿le gustaría salir a tomar algo conmigo ?

— claro sera un honor acompañarlo

La cara del muchacho se iluminó si por el fuera hubiera gritado un hurra ahí mismo pero por suerte pudo controlarse — en ese caso es un hecho tomar un café

—claro lo veré mañana

—si _"será muy especial"_

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	6. Chapter 6

Las cinco fases

Capitulo seis

Una velada inolvidable

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien primero que nada un pequeño agradecimiento a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste el capitulo de hoy

No hay lapso que no se cumpla y llego el 14 de Febrero el pobre asiático estaba mas que nervioso caminando de un lado a otro mientras la pequeña Anzu solo lo miraba balanceando los pies por suerte su hermano mayor también estaba con el le había dado unos últimos consejos para que nada saliera mal

— listo que bonito se ve

— Anzu el moño no va en la cabeza aru va aquí — le puso el moño en el cuello

— ahí no se ve tan bonito —dijo la pequeña con un pucherito

Mientras

—no no no no no y no — se quejaba Angelina — esta bien que quieras conservar tus vestidos pero siquiera aprendelos a combinar

— entiendo Angelina umm ¿me darías algunos consejos?

— claro Anya ayudame

— de acuerdo

En ese momento Angelina le ayudo a Eva a prepararse la pobre estaba mas que nerviosa con la velada

—espero que todo salga bien

Mas tarde

— que todo salga bien por favor — dijo nervioso tocando su puerta

— bueno ya llego tu cita suerte

En ese momento la chica abrió la puerta y ambos se sonrojaron al cruzar las miradas — b-buenas noches señor Lin se ve muy elegante hoy — dijo sonrojada

— etto buenas noches señorita Evangelina se ve muy linda hoy — esto hizo que se sonrojara todavía mas

 _"Vaya normalmente no recibiría un cumplido de ese modo pero ... El me dijo algo muy lindo_ — muchas gracias por el cumplido

Mientras

Anya una vez que todo el mundo se fue se puso a continuar su libro— ¿ en que me quede? Umm rayos ya tengo la idea pero no puedo crear una pareja para mi príncipe umm — en ese momento la eslava abre archivos de la escuela y noto un par de fotografías de ciertos estudiantes — veamos si a el le quito los anteojos y a ella le suelto el cabello creo que ya tengo a mi princesa — dicho esto felizmente continuó su escrito con ayuda de Yao afortunadamente Anzu a quien estaban cuidando por un tiempo ya se había dormido o eso creyeron ...

Ya que la peque esperaba el momento perfecto con una cámara que le quito a Jade para capturar un beso o una confesión

Mientras

— etto señorita Evangelina ... Yo compre algo para usted como muestra de mi afecto — dijo completamente nervioso dándole la caja con el medallón que le había comprado

— es muy hermoso señor Lin ... Por la figura que trae debe tener un significado ...

—asi es significa felicidad tu mereces ser feliz — dijo nervioso en ese momento continuaron su camino hablando de cosas que los identificaban con sus países .

— ¿digame como celebran estas fechas en su país? — preguntó el joven con curiosidad

— bueno como tal hay leyendas que describen estas fechas por ejemplo los turleros ellos se encargan de unir a los enamorados ¿en su país como lo celebran?

—vaya su cultura debe tener mucha diversidad , de donde vengo existe la creencia de que hay un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique este hilo en su momento une a las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas por la eternidad ... Dicen que esta mas cerca de lo que uno piensa se puede estirar pero ... Jamas se romperá

— que curioso un hilo que en su momento une a las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas si ese hilo pudiera verse muchos estarían buscando el otro extremo ¿ usted que piensa?

— yo ... Creo que ahí esta en algún lugar

— buen punto _¿quizas le debería preguntar?_ —Pensó Eva nerviosa —un hombre culto como usted debe tener admiradoras me preguntaba si alguien tan especial como usted... — se puso nerviosa sin querer se oyó el sorbido de la taza —perdone mis modales ... ¿usted tiene novia?

—etto — se sonrojo nuevamente esta vez su sonrojo fue mas fuerte — yo... A decir verdad ... No conozco el amor ... Así que no no tengo novia ¿y usted? Debe haber alguien esperando por usted

— en realidad no ... No se lo que es tener pretendientes mis primas Isabel , Lucia y Adriana son mas bonitas

El asiático le miro un poco incrédulo — no veo porque perdone el atrevimiento pero usted es realmente muy especial no deje que nadie le diga lo contrario

Mas tarde

—en verdad le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi— dijo ella con una sonrisa

— yo... Soy quien se siente honrado de pasar esta fecha con usted — se sonrojo nuevamente pero esta vez tomo ambas manos de la chica — en verdad me gustaría mucho seguir teniendo contacto con usted

— el sentimiento es mutuo — dijo ella levemente sonrojada

Las vacaciones de primavera estaban por comenzar bueno en realidad no el director Romulo había organizado un paseo según el para desestresarse un rato razón por la cual ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados

— Eva yo.. Yo .. — el estaba a punto de hablar cuándo

—¡ ahhh! — quien sabe como Anzu se metió con cámara en mano a los ductos de ventilación y se cayo directamente hacia la pareja quienes la miraron apenados — ah etto finjan que no estoy aquí

— ¿Anzu te encuentras bien pequeña — pregunto la boliviana

— ¿eh? Si estoy bien

— bueno no vuelvas a hacer eso pudiste haberte lastimado — dijo su primo a modo de regaño algo nervioso — promete que no lo harás de nuevo

— si lo prometo

Al final no paso a mas tuvieron que dejar a Anzu en su habitación después el asiático dejo a Eva en la suya su despedida fue un poco mas larga que las anteriores esta vez ella le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios poco después volvió a su habitación ahora podría decir que había sido algo inolvidable

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo esperó les haya gustado nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

Las cinco fases

Capitulo 7

Un día en la playa

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar solo agradecer a Eagle Primece el apoyo y también decir que faltan tres capítulos para el final espero les guste

 _¿cansado de tediosos exámenes y maestros molestos? ¿estas harto de estar encerrado? Entonces este anuncio es para ti una excursión en la playa en un hotel de cinco estrellas organizada por Felicia Vargas Angelina Vargas y Lovino Vargas ¡ los esperamos!_

Una vez que Felicia término de escribir lo publico en la página de facebock de la escuela

— ¿que demonios tengo que ver yo en esto maldicion?— replico Lovino

— veee fratello no es tan malo— le respondió Felicia— fue idea de Angelina y mía y como el mas popular tu no podías faltar

—conociendo a esa loca algo ha de planear

—¿yo ? Nada — dijo Angelina fingiendo inocencia

La verdad es que Angelina se entero por Jin quien se entero por Alfred quien se entero por Maddy quien se entero por Gilbert quien se entero por Feliks quien se encargó de enterar a toda la escuela de lo que había pasado en san Valentin y últimamente le había dado por decir que el amor era algo muy de moda

Así que organizó eso con el pretexto de que quizás unas vacaciones no les vendrían mal en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo media escuela se había apuntado claro que para convencer a cierto asiático no fue nada sencillo en fin ya estaba todo organizado parecería que nada iba a salir mal ¿o no?

Al día siguiente

Todo estaba prácticamente organizado había pasado una semana de aquel san valentin a pesar de el tiempo había sido bastante ya que Anzu había vuelto a casa , el no podía quitarse esa velada de la mente _"me besó"_

Ajenos a lo que había ocurrido varios estudiantes ya estaban organizando el itinerario pero al llegar al hotel hubo un pequeño problemita

—¿como que no hay suficientes cuartos? — se quejaba Angelina bastante molesta —eso es tan de la temporada anterior

—veee no creo que haya problema en compartirlo sorella

—¡ no me vengan con eso joder!

— ok nada puede arruinar esto así que haremos esto las chicas nos quedaremos en una habitación y los chicos en otra para evitar mas líos

—vee por mi esta bien

— si eso quieren

Y dicho y hecho para evitar falsos rumores de emparejamiento las chicas se quedaron en una habitación y los chicos en otra claro que Angelina planearía algo muy especial

—¿que les parece una pijamada?

— suena bien vee

—claro señorita Angelina — dijo Eva con una sonrisa leve

— muy bien

Hasta ahora todo iba bastante bien hasta que Angelina saco la botella para jugar verdad o reto prácticamente paso de todo hasta que fue turno de Eva y bueno la obvia pregunta no se hizo esperar

—etto en realidad ... El es una persona muy amable me ha tratado con respeto y... Ese día se porto como todo un caballero en realidad es una persona muy especial ... Su mirada su timidez .. No pensé que fuera a pasar

—¿ en pocas palabras te gusta mi primo? — pregunto Jade con una sonrisa leve .

— espero no le moleste señorita Jade... Pero ... Si me gusta su primo — dijo sonrojada

—bien no se diga mas ... Ya era hora de que conociera a alguien

—¿entonces?... No se que decir

— no digas nada sabes a el le han roto el corazón en varias ocasiones creo que tu eres la indicada

— vaya no lo sabia solo me confió una parte de su vida

—entiendo

Al día siguiente

Después de la pijamada cada uno tomo su desayuno en ese momento ambos primos asiáticos conversaban por fin logro convencerlo de que el tomara la iniciativa

En ese momento el muchacho llevo a la boliviana a un lugar especial apartado de todos los demás con los ojos vendados

—¿ ya puedo saber que sucede?

—aun no sin trampas yo le diré cuando los abra

En ese instante llegaron a una playa virgen que solamente el y su familia conocían — ya puede abrir los ojos

Justo cuando los abrió no podía creer lo que veía uno de sus mayores sueños era ver el mar y por fin se hacia realidad —se-señor Lín no se que decir

—no digas nada — se sonrojo a mas no poder con la petición que le hizo — p-por favor n-no me hables de usted

— esta bien Lin ... Te lo agradezco mucho

Mientras

—¡ FELIKS LUKASEWIKS NI SE TE OCURRA! — grito Jade al ver a su amigo con una cámara siguiendo a la pareja

—¡ pero ya se me ocurrio! ¿ que tiene de malo?

—¡ que vas a enterar a todo el mundo eso tiene de malo!

—¿ que tiene de malo que se enteren que triunfo el amor?

— que cursi me saliste el problema es que mi primo es demasiado tímido y ella ni se diga con decirte que a el le da pena hablarle de tu por eso le vamos a dar un empujón pero si enteras a todo el mundo no podrá ser ¿entiendes?

— como que entiendo oh genial amigui como que no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ya va a llover será mejor que los busquemos y entremos

— bien

En ese momento fueron a buscarlos justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente por lo cual no paso nada de nuevo

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	8. Chapter 8

Las cinco fases

Capitulo ocho

Fase cuatro negociación

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle primece por el apoyo brindado espero les guste

—¡ Jade Jade como que hay noticias!— dijo Feliks entusiasta

—¿ahora con que me vas a salir Feliks ? No me digas Tomatito Vargas ataca de nuevo ¿ahora con quien?

— olvida a Tomatito Vargas cielo esto es mas interesante mira — le muestra un papel

— un show de talentos. .. ¡ Feliks eres un genio!

— como que ya lo se cariño pero ¿porque lo dices?

— ¿no lo ves? El escenario perfecto...

— para una confesión claro como que tienes razón

La idea era que el asiático participara y por medio de una canción poderse confesar de una buena vez por todas pero había un pequeño problemita .. Era demasiado tímido

— genial no creó que ni Yao ni Senpai Bonnefoy lo puedan convencer

— como que tengo una idea

—¿ que tienes en mente?

—¿ recuerdas lo que hiciste con Andy y conmigo? no creas que se me olvido

— si ahora que lo pienso espera no puedo encerrarlos en la cocina ¿o si?

— pues debemos hallar una forma

Pasaron un buen rato pensando el lugar perfecto donde podían meterlos para que dieran el primer paso pensaron en todos los rincones de la escuela pero siempre había un problema que en la cocina no porque la cocinera se enfadaría en enfermería tampoco mismo problema con la enfermera el invernadero menos cualquiera podría entrar e interrumpir el momento la sala de maestros ni pensarlo el club de periodismo mucho menos ya que prácticamente todo el mundo se enteraría ya que ellos tienen ojos y oídos en todas partes

—no queda de otra la sala de música

—¿ en serio?

— no queda de otra ¿o tienes una mejor idea

— umm osea esto no es nada fabuloso ahora tenemos que convencerlos

—bien yo hablaré con Eva tu habla con mi primo

Mientras

Según el psiquiatra la cuarta fase que era la de negociación era la mas difícil un poco mas que las otras tres ya que en esa fase trataria de que el rechazo si era que lo rechazaba no fuera tan doloroso aunque eso no seria nada sencillo y menos despues de lo ocurrido en los ultimos dias

—*suspiro* ¿ porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi ? Se que no tiene a nadie pero ¿que oportunidad podría tener yo? — pensaba un poco nervioso no sabia si decirle o no

Mientras

*toc toc* — Eva ¿ puedo pasar?

— pasa Jade ¿como va todo?

— eso también quería preguntarte las vacaciones serán dentro de pocos días y serán largas por un par de meces ¿se lo dirás?

—esto es algo nuevo para mi Jade no se como decirle y si me rechaza

—¿ que dices? Por su puesto que no solamente que tiene miedo de que tu lo vayas a rechazar o lo mandes a la friendzone " _como muchas otras"_ — pensó eso ultimo

— Jade ¿tu crees?

— no creo, estoy segura apostaría todas mis cartas de pokemon go a que le gustas y mucho

Mientras

—osea como que hasme caso tipo deberías ser tu quien tome la iniciativa

—¿como tu la tomaste con Andiroba?

— osea no me lo recuerdes me moría de la pena pero ahora que lo dices si tipo aunque Jade nos encerró en la cocina yo hable primero entiendo como te sientes Lin y se que no es nada fabuloso temerle al rechazo pero estas cosas son como los juegos de azar tienes que arriesgarte

—¿pero como? En verdad me gusta nunca habia sentido esto ¿entiendes?

— como que entiendo amigo pero ... Si no lo haces ahora quizás después no tengas tiempo mira tipo te acaba de llegar esto

En ese momento leeyo la correspondencia y era algo que lo hizo tomar una decisión crusial

 _ **Estimado aspirante:**_

 _ **Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en la universidad de Harvard para formar parte de nuestro siglo escolar 2017-2018 tiene hasta el día 1 de Abril para completar su inscripción lo esperamos ansiosamente**_

 _ **Atte**_

 _ **dirección escolar**_

— no crei que me aceptarían cuando hice ese examen fue hace mucho no quiero irme Feliks ...— no sabia que pensar no quería llorar pero sin querer salio una lágrima

— pues no lo hagas tipo osea tienes una razón para quedarte

— tienes razón amigo mio tengo que ser yo quien tome la iniciativa

Hola hasta aquí lo dejó nos leemos pronto


	9. Chapter 9

Las cinco fases

Capitulo 9

Fase cinco aceptación

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a Eagle primece por el apoyo y bueno comentar que este sera el penultimo capitulo de el fic espero les guste

Temiendo ser rechazado se atrevio a buscarla pues finalmente habia aceptado sus sentimientos , le encontro en el aula de musica sonrio levemente — no sabia que estabas aqui

— hola Lin amm bueno estaba pensando en lo que paso los ultimos dias

— sobre eso yo... También quería hablarte pero bueno las damas primero

Eva se sonrojo ante eso no sabia que responder o como empezar — ¿sabes? tu te convertiste en mi primer amigo has estado conmigo en los momentos de alegria y en los mas dolorosos

— no es nada yo se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo etto ... En realidad te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi

Eso hizo que ambos se sonrojaran todavia mas en ese momento ambos tenian sentimientos encontrados ninguno sabia como comenzar

— es extraño ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

—si, fue un momento realmente especial

En ese momento la boliviana noto algo extraño en el asiático pero decidió preguntar aunque no sabía como empezar o si lo incomodaría

—¿ lloraste?

—¿he?...

—¿ que si lloraste? Por favor no me mientas ¿lo hiciste?

El asiático desvío un poco la mirada avergonzado no quería que se preocupara o que pensara mal no sabia como expresarlo, ni siquiera sabia si le correspondería pero sabía que tenía que decírselo le volvió a mirar nerviosamente

— si... Lo hice ... Es algo que no puedo explicar pero tampoco es algo que ... Pueda seguir callando por mas tiempo ...

—¿ ah ? ¿ a que te refieres exactamente?

— yo... No quiero perderte

—¿ perderme? No , eso no pasara eres una persona muy valiosa — dijo timidamente

— tambien tu ... Eva... Hay algo que debes saber ...

— te escucho

— Eva ... Yo ...

— ¿si Lin?

Mientras

—callense que los van a oír — decia Jade a Feliks y a Andy quienes al igual que ella estaban escuchando

— Jade como que esto es emocionante tipa

—vaya definitivamente es algo nuevo como un amor sin limites ni fronteras — decia Andy

— solo espero que nada salga mal — dijo la asiatica— esperen parece que algo esta pasando

Mientras en la sala

—Eva.. Yo... En verdad ... Te ..quiero — en ese momento el asiático le dio un beso en los labios

Hola por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado aunque esta corto nos leemos


	10. Chapter 10

Las cinco fases

Capitulo final

Siempre fuiste tu

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo a y por haber leido el fic de principio al final espero les guste el ultmo capitulo

La boliviana no lo podia creer el asiatico la estaba besando aunque de manera torpe ella de igual manera le correspondio fue un beso corto pero muy tierno aunque aun habia cosas que decir

Ambos estaban mirando al cristal del techo del aula de musica en el cual se podia ver el firmemento cubierto de estrellas , repentinamente la boliviana estiro su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Lin cosa que fue correspondida inmediatamente por el macaense quien apreto su mano con fuerza sin lastimarla.

— Lin ¿porque lo hiciste? ¿realmente estas seguro de tus sentimientos? No quiero ofenderte pero quiero estar segura de que realmente me amas

El asiático se le quedó viendo un poco apenado pero por primera vez dejo a un lado su timidez y le miro a los ojos.

—no pude evitar el impulso de besarte ... El solo imaginar perderte para siempre me hizo actuar tan impulsivamente porque realmente te amo Eva gracias a ti mi mundo recupero sus colores gracias a ti se lo que es amar intensamente quiero vivir feliz a tu lado por eso ... ¿aceptarias ser mi novia? ¿quieres sentirte amada por lo que resta de nuestras vidas? Por favor dime que si

La boliviana no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando esas palabras eran las palabras que deseaba escuchar de el asiático desde hacia demasiado tiempo ella también lo miro a los ojos y le respondió

—Lin ... Desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en la academia W y me perdí torpemente en el pasillo tuve la maravillosa oportunidad de conocerte desde ese momento supe que siempre fuiste tu eras tu por quien habia estado esperando nunca habia sentido esto por nadie, no me habia enamorado de esta manera por eso es que indudablemente si , acepto ser tu novia porque quiero pertenecerte y que tu me pertenezcas en cuerpo y alma porque mi corazon ya te pertenece

— el mio tambien te pertenece — el asiatico de nuevo le beso sellando la promesa de amor entre ambos

Mientras

Feliks, Jade y Andy escuchaban toda la conversación detrás de la puerta el polaco tuvo que taparles la boca a ambas para que no gritaran como fangirls emocionadas y locas por su ship mientras discretamente tomo fotografías claro que ni el ni la brasileña se aguantaron y corrieron a contar la buena nueva

—¡ senpai Bonnefoy profesora Carreiro como que hay noticias !

— ¡ Feliks Andy esperen no vayan a contárselo a todo el mundo!

Mientras en el aula de psicología

El francés río irónicamente cuando supo lo ocurrido con ellos — mon diu tanto tiempo aconsejando a mi paciente a que fuera directo con sus sentimientos pero yo no puedo decirle a Isa los mios ¿que clase de psiquiatra soy si no puedo predicar con el ejemplo? — dicho esto se levantó y salio de el salón buscando a cierta española

— ¡ Isabel Fernández Carreiro contigo quería hablar!

—¿que pasa chaval? Ahora estoy organizando el ultimo día de clases

— tengo que decirte algo ... Te amo llevó meces amándote en silencio desde el momento en que te vi me llamo la atención tu inteligencia tu valentía tu liderazgo en clases quede cautivado me enamoré de ti Isabel Fernández Carreiro por ello esperare pacientemente hasta el momento en que tu puedas corresponderme

La española abrió los ojos como platos en primer lugar le había dicho todo eso delante de medio mundo y en segundo lugar se veia muy seguro

— Francis... Desde que llegue a trabajar aquí tu fuiste el primero en recibirme ¿sabes ? Siempre me gustaste desde ese momento me has parecido un tío muy guapo e inteligente pero al saberte un par de años mayor que yo crei que ya estabas casado o por lo menos en una relación por eso me aleje para no hacerme ilusiones pero ahora que me decís esto no se que decir

—Isabel dame una oportunidad te prometo que no te fallare

— por supuesto que te doy una oportunidad Fran

Al día siguiente

En el club de periodismo Feliks y Andy charlaban tranquilamente luego del regaño de la asiática — Andy como que están pasando cosas muy buenas

— bastante ... Feliks y creí que seríamos la única pareja en la academia mundial jiji tengo una idea organicemos algo pero sera únicamente de parejas Lin y Eva el senpai y la profesora Carreiro Jade y su misterioso novio que quedó en presentarnos y por supuesto nosotros

— osea como que es una buena idea sería una excelente mini despedida para Eva y Jade que están a escasas semanas de graduarse osea como que se les va a extrañar aquí en la academia mundial

Mas tarde

Poco después llegaron las parejas invitadas los primeros en llegar fueron Lin y Eva después llegaron Francis e Isabel solo restaban Jade y su novio pasaron veinte minutos y llego Jade que se veía un poco apenada

— perdonen pero es que mi novio me tenia un poco atrasada en fin les presento a mi novio Cristopher Bonnefoy resulta que este acosador y yo resultamos increíblemente compatibles así que les garantizo que seremos un gran equipo

— jeje lo que mi bella reina de espadas quiere decir es cierto compartimos prácticamente desde cantar cocinar jugar cartas nadar bailar y tenemos las mismas calificaciones somos el uno para el otro asi que no hay remedio

Todos se quedaron impactados por la intensa relación de estos dos que al inició de curso se peleaban como perros y gatos era buena vibra la que llevaban y contagiaron a todos

La fiesta fue llevando un buen camino con la ayuda de la profesora Carreiro pudieron ordenar algunas botanas ,Lin había llevado su guitarra para amenizar el ambiente aunque el tenía sentimientos encontrados pues se acercaba la graduación de su amada Eva y temía perderla así que decidió hacer algo que cualquiera podría considerar locura pero no podía esperar mas tiempo

— Eva ... Se que es demasiado pronto ... Pero no quiero perderte ... — el asiático saco un anillo que tenía guardado y como caballero que era se inclino ante su amada tomando su mano — quiero que seas mi eternidad por favor dime que si

— Lin sera un si hoy mañana y para siempre por supuesto que si — le abrazo emocionada y con ganas de llorar de felicidad

Todos los presentes felicitaron a la pareja las mujeres gritaron de felicidad y los hombres los felicitaron

Como no hay lapso que no se cumpla llego la graduación de Eva y Jade fue una despedida triste pero al final mantuvieron esa promesa hasta el final

Tiempo después

Un hombre ya algo pasado de años contemplaba un album de fotografías mientras una niña le observaba interesada

— abuelito ¿me cuentas de nuevo la historia por favor?

— de acuerdo pero después te duermes — le dijo sonriente

— sí— dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza

El anciano contó aquella historia del como conoció a la mujer con quien compartió los mejores años de su vida la experiencia le había enseñado que el hilo rojo del destino se puede enredar estirar pero jamas se romperá

Fin

Hola ya hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


End file.
